dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths
Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths is a 2023 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. It is a sequel to Superman: Origins of Krypton, Superman: Doomsday, and Justice League: War and the thirteenth installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. It stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman, Ben Affleck as Thomas Wayne II/Owlman, Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Jack Reynor as Connor Kent/Superboy, Dylan Minnette as Billy Batson/Shazam, Ray Fisher as Viktor Rock/Robot, Ezra Miller as Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick, Colin Ford as Dick Grayson/Talon, Elle Fanning as Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Nick Robinson as Josh O'Brien/Plastic Man, Tracy Spiridakos as Chloe Lane, Oscar Isaac as Davis Bloome, Brad Pitt as General Tilt, Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl and Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor/Alexander Luthor Jr. Plot In Belle Reve, Lex Luthor sits in his cell, smiling. His cell neighbor next door ,which is none other than Amanda Waller, was imprisoned after Brainiac's Army was put down and Watchtower was revived. Luthor and Waller team up to escape but when they get out Luthor trades himself for Waller who is left to be tamed by the guards. Luthor finds a device in the lake next to the building. He studies it all night until he figures out that if he lines up the device satellite to a certain position the stars are in the barriers between worlds become weak. He manages to create a gateway to unimaginable earths which he can't figure how to close. The new worlds are now on Earth-One, causing Luthor to be choked and killed by his own counterpart in Earth-Three, his son. In Gotham City, The Justice League - consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Robin, Cyborg, Black Canary, Superboy and Supergirl - fight a group of villains when Robin and Cyborg are destroyed by Earth Three's Talon and Robot. Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Johnny Quick and Power Ring show up asking Talon and Robot if Sea King came with them. They tell them he did not survive the trip. The Earth Three villains attack the Justice League resulting in wreckage. Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Supergirl stay to fight the villains while Superman, Shazam and Superboy go back to the base to make sure Davis Bloome hasn't escaped. They argue over who to call in to help and Superman tells them about Bruce Wayne but Shazam says no because of his unknown locations and tells them he knows a guy referencing Plastic Man. The three go to the O'Brien residence and tell they need Josh's help. Josh leaves to join them in the battle and they go back to help when they are caught half way by Chloe Lane who asks to join them. General Tilt attacks them when Alexander Luthor Jr. reveals he has kidnapped Supergirl. The five leave General Tilt there, as they save Supergirl. In Gotham City, Wonder Woman and Black Canary are held hostage by the villains. At his lair, Luthor tells them that they can choose from Supergirl or Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Wonder Woman breaks free and saves herself and Black Canary. For their disobedience, Luthor takes green kryptonite dust and poisons a drink which he forces down Supergirl's throat, killing her. Wonder Woman and Black Canary reunite with Superman, Shazam and Superboy and meet Plastic Man and Chloe Lane. Together they try and stop Alexander before he figures out how to make all five earths into one earth. Earth-Two heroes help them as they battle against the Crime Syndicate of America (Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Johnny Quick, Power Ring, Talon and Robot). They eventually team up when the other four earths come clashing into the first earth. Alexander labels himself King of the New World before the heroes and villains from all different earths try to stop him. The sun is also coming down on them and the five earths and crushing each other into pieces. They go back to Alex's lair and find out the only way to stop it is to create one giant multi-verse and have the heroes and villains from Earths-Two, Three, Four and Five go home. They line up the stars and earths a certain way and press the button which sends all the unwelcome people back home. Alex reveals that the people from different earths who their counterparts from Earth-Prime have died, will stay. Ultraman accepts that he must go but Owlman decides that he will not go home and makes all the earths into one. Superman, Wonder Woman, Superboy, Black Canary, Shazam, Plastic Man, Chloe Lane and General Tilt team up to stop the Crime Syndicate who try and kill the rest of their counterparts, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, to pose as them. Since Green Lantern and Batman are not there, the Syndicate splits up. Power Ring and Robot try to find Batman and Green Lantern while Owlman tells them to kill Batman for him. Owlman, Ultraman, Superwoman, Talon and Johnny Quick stay to fight the League. The General shoots down Talon and Johnny Quick runs into a cave wall. Ultraman kills Chloe Lane and in return Superman and him take the fight outside. Johnny Quick wakes up and causes a fire circle to be around Black Canary. Superboy notices Ultrman has taken down Superman and helps him up and together they fight Ultraman. Wonder Woman, Shazam, Plastic Man and General Tilt take down Johnny Quick. Owlman causes Plastic Man to be alternated into a liquid. Shazam finally takes down Owlman by striking him with lightning. Superwoman uses her sword to kill General Tilt but Shazam manages to take her down by tricking her. Superman and Superboy kill Ultraman. With all of the Syndicate dead, except Robot and Power Ring the four stand, waiting for them. They return and kill Wonder Woman. Superman, Superboy and Shazam save Black Canary before the fire reaches her and together they stop Robot and Power Ring. Alex dies of Ultraman injuring him earlier. The four heroes revert everything back to normal which brings all the people that died during when all the earths were one are brought back to life. With Supergirl still dead and Alex alive in his home-earth, the heroes make a new Justice League with Superboy being taken by Cadmus to make more clones and Black Canary returning to her husband to take care of her child. The General leaves to go back to the Government and Chloe leaves to go to her aunt's funeral. Clark goes to Lois' funeral. Shazam and Plastic Man stay with Superman and Woman who let Davis Bloome be a part of the Justice League, as he can control when to turn into a human and a creature. The New Justice League find out the Training Facility was torn down by the Syndicate so they use the Hall of Justice as their new base. In a mid-credits scene, a man walks up to a grave marked R.I.P. Alexander Lionel Luthor. The man takes off his hat and reveals himself to be Lex Luthor, who is alive. In a post-credits scene, Darkseid talks to Desaad and Granny Goodness saying that he has already collected Violet Lantern Battery and the Red Lantern Battery and when the earths clashed together, Cyborg's body was collected and he got the Yellow Lantern Battery so all Darkseid needs is the three more batteries. Cast Earth-Prime *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Pince/Wonder Woman *Jack Reynor as Connor Kent/Superboy *Dylan Minnette as Billy Batson/Shazam *Nick Robinson as Josh O'Brien/Plastic Man *Tracy Spiridakos as Chloe Lane *Elle Fanning as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Brad Pitt as General Tilt *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Oscar Isaac as Davis Bloome/Doomsday *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Colin Ford as Jason Todd/Robin *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Taye Diggs as Darkseid (uncredited) *Betty White as Granny Goodness (uncredited) *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad (uncredited) Earth-Three *Henry Cavill as Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Ben Affleck as Thomas Wayne II/Owlman *Gal Gadot as Lois Lane/Superwoman *Ezra Miller as Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *Ray Fisher as Viktor Rock/Robot *Colin Ford as Dick Grayson/Talon *Taron Egerton as Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander Luthor Jr. Other Earths There were several other numerous heroes from other earths played by unknown actors in cameos.